1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that receives a magnetic resonance signal emitted from a subject by a receiving coil arranged on a top panel side on which the subjected is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus generates image data about a subject based on a magnetic resonance signal (an MR signal) detected from the inside of the subject. More specifically, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus reconstructs a magnetic resonance image (an MR image) concerning a subject arranged in a static magnetic field space based on an MR signal that is acquired by applying to the subject a gradient magnetic field that adds positional information to an excitation magnetic field (an RF magnetic field) and a static magnetic field. The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus can obtain not only anatomical diagnostic information but also many kinds of diagnostic information, e.g., biochemical information or functional diagnostic information, and hence it is important in the field of diagnostic imaging today.
The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus has a gantry forming a substantially cylindrical imaging space at the center thereof. A static magnetic field coil, a gradient coil, and an excitation coil are provided on the gantry to generate a static magnetic field, a gradient magnetic field, and an excitation magnetic field in the imaging space.
The MR signal is a weak signal emitted from the subject, and receiving this signal at a position as close to the subject as possible is preferable. Therefore, when obtaining, e.g., an MR image of a head region, a cylindrical receiving coil is disposed to a top panel of a bed and the head region of the subject mounted on the top panel is inserted into the receiving coil.
Meanwhile, reconstruction of an image based on the MR signal is carried out in a signal processing section. Thus, the MR signal received by the receiving coil is supplied to the signal processing section through a cable that connects the receiving coil with the signal processing section. The cable is conventionally arranged in the imaging space of the gantry with slack to adapt to a movement of the top panel. That is, in a state where the top panel is placed outside the gantry imaging space, the cable is substantially drawn out of an opening potion of the imaging space. When the top panel is fed into the gantry imaging space, the cable is pulled into the imaging space while increasing an amount of slack in accordance with a feeding distance. Further, a side of this cable that is connected with the signal processing section is pulled toward the outside of the gantry from a substantially central part of the imaging space through the inside of the gantry, and connected with the signal processing section disposed apart from the gantry. Such a structure is known from, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-593.
According to such a conventional structure, in a state where the top panel is placed outside the imaging space, the cable is pulled to a position above the top panel outside the imaging space from the inside of the imaging space. The cable in such a state obstructs, e.g., an operation of mounting the subject on the top panel, thereby becoming a factor of a reduction in an operation efficiency or safety.
In recent years in particular, simultaneous use of a plurality of receiving coils has been demanded to collect image data in a wide range or collect image data of a plurality of regions. When using the plurality of receiving coils on the gantry in this manner, a plurality of cables connected with these receiving coils on the gantry are pulled to the outside of an image space from the inside of the imaging space, thereby further reducing the operation efficiency or safety.